


Worst First Day

by StrawberryFanfic



Series: Henry's Life During the Curse [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: but it it is not meant to be, could be seen as anti regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryFanfic/pseuds/StrawberryFanfic
Summary: Henry is excited for his first day of first grade, but it doesn't turn out how he expected it would. One-shot.





	Worst First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story can be seen as somewhat anti Regina, which is why I didn't tag her. However, it's more just meant to explain how Henry first figured out about the curse. So, even if you are a Regina fan, I think you might like this angst.

Henry was so excited! It was his first day of first grade and he'd been looking forward to seeing his friends again all summer! He knew he'd miss his kindergarten teacher. She'd been so great. But, he'd still see her sometimes; she was still in the school. And, he'd still have all his friends to talk with and play with.

He walked into his classroom, just one minute before class was supposed to start as his mom had been running late today. She had a lot of things to get ready for work, she said. Henry hadn't minded waiting  _too_ much, even if it meant he wouldn't get to talk with his friends before class.

He looked around, the big smile on his face starting to fade as he realized he was in the wrong classroom. Jack and Jill were nowhere in sight; and neither were any of his other classmates. Instead, this class was filled with people who were in first grade last year. Henry realized he must be in the second grade classroom. He had been rushing to get to class on time; maybe he'd found the wrong one.

Henry walked up to the teacher's desk, and waited for her to look at him before he spoke. "Where's the first grade classroom?" he asked.

"Why, you've found it!" The teacher said with a nice smile.

Henry was confused at first. He looked around at all the kids again, brow furrowing. They were all a year older than him. Perhaps she was joking? "No, I'm supposed to be in Mrs. Shepherd's class."

Now the teacher looked confused as well. "I am Mrs. Shepherd dear. It's alright, you're where you're supposed to be."

"No I'm not! I'm supposed to be in class with Jack and Jill. I'm not supposed to be with these kids. They were in first grade last year, they should be in second grade."

The teacher looked around, and then lowered her voice. "One student had to get held back so maybe -"

Henry was starting to feel very distressed. He didn't let her finish. "No, all of them!" He was yelling now, and all the other kids looked over at him in confusion. "All of them! I'm a year younger than them! If they're supposed to be in first grade than I should still be in kindergarten! I'm supposed to be with Jack and Jill!"

Mrs. Shepherd frowned. "You're confused –"

"I am not! This is wrong!" Henry didn't care that the older kids were staring at him. This was weird and wrong and he had to get to the bottom of it. He couldn't if the teacher wouldn't help him. "They're in the wrong class! Or I am!"

She was still frowning, but she suggested he go to the principal's office. "Maybe he can help you figure this out dear."

Henry had never been sent to the principal's office in kindergarten. He knew he wasn't technically in trouble. Still, he couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

He still had all his things with him, so he just picked them up and took them with him to the front of the school, where the principal's office was.

The principal was very nice at first, and looked up Henry's name on his computer to make sure Henry was in the right class. Henry was relieved. The principal could sort this out. Or so he thought.

"Henry, you are supposed to be in Mrs. Shepherd's class. You're in first grade." Henry wasn't sure he could believe that, and so he shook his head.

"But what about the other kids? Jack and Jill are supposed to be in first grade too right?"

Henry was hopeful this was just a mix up, but the look on the principal's face said otherwise. "Henry, there's no Jack or Jill in your class buddy. Perhaps you met them outside of school and thought they were your age?"

The principal was trying. He was smiling and trying to help Henry as best he could, Henry knew that. This time Henry didn't start yelling. Instead, he started crying. This didn't make since! He was frustrated and overwhelmed. He couldn't figure any of this out. "But they were in kindergarten with me last year. Doesn't that mean they're my age?"

That's when the principal started to look concerned, just like Mrs. Shepherd had. He offered Henry a tissue for his tears, but Henry didn't really want it. He just wanted the world to make sense.

"Henry, it's not possible for Jack and Jill to have been in your class last year. It's not."

That only made Henry cry harder. "But they  _were_." It wasn't just possible. It had happened, whether the adults would believe him or not.

The principal told Henry to just wait there. He still looked concerned, but he was pulling out his phone. "I'm going to call your mom okay Henry? Maybe she can help."

 _Maybe?_  That was silly. "Mommy can help with everything." Henry's mommy was smart. She was the mayor of the town. If anyone could make things make since again, it would be her.

He used the tissue to wipe away some tears as the principal quickly called his mother. She could fix this! Henry was a bit worried that she wouldn't be happy he cried. He knew that she told him often that he had to try and be strong around people. He didn't want to seem weak, and she told him that meant he couldn't cry around others. Still, she could make this make sense. Even if she would remind him not to cry, she could still put the world back the way it should be.

He swung his legs a bit as he waited for his mommy to get there. She would make the principal fix everything.

That was what he thought, until she actually arrived. He didn't expect her to agree with the principal. "Henry, you're supposed to be in first grade. Jack and Jill are in kindergarten. That's how it's supposed to be."

Henry was confused, very confused. He knew his mommy was irritated because she had to miss some work, but he still had to figure things out. "But then why were they in kindergarten with me last year?"

Henry saw his mother and the principal exchange glances, before his mother answered. "Henry they weren't in kindergarten with you last year. Now come on, go back to class. You're supposed to be learning."

The tears that had stopped when he knew Mommy was coming suddenly decided to come back again. "But Mommy, they were in class with me last year."

"Henry that's crazy. That's not possible."

Henry suddenly started to sob. His mommy was supposed to make things better, not worse. "But last year … last year they were … how can I remember being in class with them if that never happened?"

It was the principal who suggested it. He looked very worried as he said something to Regina about Henry possibly needing therapy. Henry wasn't listening too much anymore. He wouldn't really mind getting to see Archie … it was more the idea that he was crazy. Was he crazy? How could he be right if everyone else agreed? But, at the same time, how could he be this wrong? He knew he had a good imagination. Everyone said so. His kindergarten teacher had told him it was wonderful. His mother sometimes told him it was dangerous; especially when he got out too many pots and spoons from the kitchen to use in his play as a knight. Still, Henry was pretty sure he knew the difference between pretend and real. Fighting dragons was pretend. Being in class with Jack and Jill had to have been real. He couldn't make them up!

But it didn't matter. The principal and Henry's own mommy didn't believe him. They just told him to go back to class. He didn't have a choice, so he listened, but he was unable to pay attention the whole day. How could he practice adding numbers when he had to figure out why he remembered things no one else did?

* * *

 

Henry was in bed, and Regina was drinking a glass of apple cider. She would need a lot of it tonight. She'd known, logically, that this day would come. Honestly, she was lucky it had taken Henry as long as it did for the boy to figure out about the curse. Yet, that didn't make this any easier.

She'd often debated on what to do when Henry found out he was the only one aging. Part of her wanted to tell him; and she still did in a way. Yet, she couldn't tell him. Even now that they were home and away from any of the residents, she couldn't tell him.

If she told Henry that he was right, but that this town worked weird, he'd ask her why. "Why am I the only one who can move up a grade Mommy?" he would ask. And then Regina would have to explain it to him. She would have to tell him how she knew, and she'd have to tell him about the curse.

That just wouldn't do, she decided. Her boy loved super heroes and knights. He loved helping people. Henry would not understand why casting the curse was necessary. Henry would think she was terrible if he knew. So instead, Regina went along with everyone else. Maybe, if Regina acted like he was crazy too, Henry wouldn't know she knew the curse was real. Then he couldn't blame her for this, and she could still be close to him. He wouldn't pull away, or start hating her. And he couldn't try to break the curse. If Henry didn't know the full truth, things could stay how they were. And, while Regina knew this was hard for Henry, it would end up being for the best. She was saving their relationship! Surely Henry wouldn't mind people thinking he was odd if it meant he could be close to his mother. Surely, this would turn out alright.


End file.
